


Następstwa deszczowej nocy

by CyanideEmperor



Category: Stefan Żeromski "Ludzie Bezdomni"
Genre: #makepolishliteraturegayagain, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, fandom a sprawa polska, judym pierwszy raz nie jest chujem, jurzecki, korzecki to cinnamon roll, korzecki to miłość, korzecki to smutna buła
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideEmperor/pseuds/CyanideEmperor
Summary: Tomasz Judym przez szalejącą burzę zostaje zmuszony do spędzenia nocy w posiadłości Korzeckiego. Czy zagubieni mężczyźni zdołają wspólnie odnaleźć własne szczęście?Ten statek to przecież kanon, tak było i nie kłamie.





	Następstwa deszczowej nocy

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję germanpsychiatrist za to że czyni ze mną polską literaturę gejową.  
> Dziękuję też Tokomi za bycie betą i sprawdzenie tych wypocin.

Szum ulewy i grzmoty za oknem nie pozwalały Judymowi spać. Specyficzny zapach deszczu był odczuwalny nawet tutaj, gdzie leżał wyprostowany, w połowie przykryty białą kołdrą, nie ważąc się nawet ruszyć. Wpatrywał się w sufit, jego oczy przywykły do ciemności już dawno temu, zdążył poznać wszystkie plamy i przebarwienia na tych drewnianych belkach. Czasem zdawało mu się, że przybierają one jakiś kształt, lecz nie był w stanie określić, co też ich układ mu przypomina. Nie czuł się nawet zmęczony, senność nie była w stanie uczynić jego powiek ciężkimi, gdy przez jego głowę przetaczały się tysiące myśli. Lecz gdy tylko je zamknął, choć na chwilę, zdawało mu się, że czuje na swoich wargach ciepło dotyku innych ust, które wywróciło wówczas jego wnętrzności i światopogląd do góry nogami. Czuł się tu, zarówno w tej delikatnej strefie własnych uczuć, jak i w tym konkretnym miejscu, bardzo nieswojo i niepewnie. Nie należał nigdzie, a już na pewno nie tu. Został tej nocy w tym domu, tylko dlatego, że rozpętała się burza...  
Nie, to był tylko pretekst, został tu, bo On tego chciał. W Jego towarzystwie zapominał, jak oddychać, tracił wszelką kontrolę, a On nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojej władzy nad umysłem Tomasza. Judym nie rozumiał, czemu smutne, czarne niczym węgiel oczy barwione rozpaczą wodziły za nim za każdym razem, gdy przychodził obok, nie rozumiał, co znaczył tamten pamiętny gest ani jak jego obecność w tym domu, lecz w innym pokoju miała jakkolwiek pomóc. Nie rozumiał też, co dzieje się z nim samym. Obraz Joasi zatarł się w Tomaszowym umyśle, a uczucie, którym ją darzył, wydawało się teraz jedynie błahym, szczenięcym zauroczeniem, a może jedynie czymś, co sobie wmówił. Teraz, gdy wspominał o swoich planach co do tej kobiety, wybuchał śmiechem, a wszystkie ich rozmowy zawsze były puste. Lecz to myśli o Nim sprawiały, że jego dusza stawała w płomieniach, a Judym naprawdę tego nie rozumiał.  
Mijały kolejne godziny, a on dalej leżał w tej samej pozycji, ciszę mąciły jedynie grzmoty, szum deszczu i tykanie starego zegara, mahoniowego, z licznymi zdobieniami. W końcu, nie będąc już w stanie znieść tej bezsenności, a może tknięty jakimś wewnętrznym przeczuciem, wstał z łóżka i zapalił świeczkę. Kroki jego bosych stóp pozostawały bezgłośne, gdy przechodził przez ciemne korytarze, z których ścian groźnie przypatrywali mu się bohaterowie wiszących tutaj obrazów. W końcu dotarł do właściwych drzwi i bez pukania nacisnął złotą klamkę. W pokoju na biurku ciągle palił się świecznik, a On - Korzecki, siedział przy nim zadumany, obracając w dłoniach pistolet. Twarz inżyniera, bardziej zatroskana niż zwykle, zdradzała objawy przemęczenia - cienie pod wpółprzymkniętymi oczami były barwy ciemnofioletowej, policzki miał zapadłe (co dodawało uroku wyraźnie zarysowanym kościom policzkowym). Jego zarost i ciemne włosy do ramion pozostały w nieładzie. Na tej zmarnowanej, choć tak pięknej istocie, jedwabna, błękitna piżama prezentowała się doskonale. Judym stał w progu, gdy Korzecki podniósł na niego swoje smutne oczy. Siła tego wymownego spojrzenia unieruchomiła Tomasza.  
\- Przyszedłeś do mnie? - rzucił w eter retoryczne pytanie inżynier, przerywając krępującą ciszę. Ciągle mierzył Judyma wzrokiem, by żaden szczegół sylwetki Tomka w nocnej koszuli mu nie umknął.  
\- Odłóż ten pistolet – poprosił drżącym głosem Tomaszek. Przełknął ślinę i zdecydował się przemóc, zrobił kilka kroków w stronę przyjaciela.  
\- Nawet gdy wiem, że jesteś za ścianą, nie mogę uwolnić się od objawów tej obsesji. To ciągle za mało. A ta burza, błogosławiona za to, że udało jej się Cię tu zatrzymać, teraz nie daje mi zmrużyć oka.  
\- Mnie także... - wydukał Judym nieśmiało. Spoglądał na blade, silne ręce inżyniera, o długich, prawdopodobnie zręcznych palcach. Zostawiły broń, lecz nieobcięte paznokcie niespokojnie stukały w mahoniowy blat. Po twarzy Korzeckiego przebiegł cień uśmiechu.  
\- A więc i Ciebie tej nocy dręczy bezsenność, mój drogi przyjacielu? Szukasz ukojenia skołatanych nerwów...  
\- ...i duszy. Może rozmowa pomoże nam obu. - Judym gubił się we własnych lakonicznych słowach, nie wiedząc do końca, co chce przekazać. Chichot towarzysza, brzmiący w jego uszach niczym dzwoniące srebrzyście maleńkie dzwoneczki, czysty i szczery, sprawił, że wprost ugięły się pod nim kolana.  
\- Jak za starych czasów - skwitował to Korzecki i wstał z fotela, by spocząć na łóżku. Poklepał w miękkie posłanie, zachęcając Tomasza, by usiadł obok. Nagle złapał się za głowę. - Ta rozpacz, która rozdziera mnie od środka i bezsilność, paraliżująca wszystkie ruchy, sprawiają, że już dłużej tak nie mogę! - krzyknął nagle. - Na co istnieją wszystkie prawa świata, gdy nie mogę zrzucić z siebie piętna? Na co walka z wiatrakami, gdy nasze działania nic znaczą!  
\- Jakże mam Ci pomóc odszukać ukojenie, gdy sam swojego nie potrafię znaleźć? Nie spocznę, dopóki nie dopnę swego - odrzekł nie do końca wiedzący co zrobić Judym. Objął drżące ciało przyjaciela i niepewnie pogłaskał go po pleckach. Czuł ciepło i ekscytację, wynikające z tej bliskości, a jego policzki lekko się zaróżowiły. Poczuł na ramieniu coś mokrego, gdy Korzecki uronił pojedynczą łzę i mocno wtulił się w niego. Trwali tak chwilę w ciszy, chłonąc swą obecność i napawając się nią, jak gdyby mieli nie zobaczyć się następnego poranka.  
\- Śpijmy razem... - wydukał w końcu inżynier. - Łatwiej mi będzie obudzić się, gdy nad ranem zobaczę twoją twarz przy swojej... - Pogładził Judyma po policzku, a mężczyzna poczuł, jakby poraził go prąd. Jedynie skinął głową. - A Joasia nie będzie zazdrosna? - spytał w końcu z przekąsem inżynier.  
\- Kim jest Joasia? - odrzekł na to Tomek, dla którego w jednej sekundzie On stał się całym światem. I wtedy znowu poczuł, jak wnętrzności wywracają mu się na lewą stronę, gdyż wargi Korzeckiego lekko musnęły jego usta. Lekki zarost w przyjemny sposób drapał mu twarz. Tomasz zamknął oczy, nastawiając się na więcej, lecz inżynier odsunął głowę, a jedynie objął go wątłymi ramionami. Wtulił się w niego niczym małe dziecko, jednocześnie kuląc się, widocznie wewnętrznie dławiony jakimś lękiem. Judym pogładził go plecach, nie do końca wiedząc co powinien zrobić. Ten mężczyzna w każdym aspekcie był zaskakujący, przypominał drogocenną porcelanową figurkę, która rozlatuje się przy najlżejszym dotknięciu. Zdawał mu się sypać w ramionach, miejsca gdzie ich ciała się stykały pozostawały punktami spójności. Doktor trzymał go więc, głaszcząc po ramionach uspokajająco, gdy szum deszczu przerywał cichy szloch. Wkrótce jednak zmienił się on w miarowe chrapanie. Obecność Judyma ukołysała inżyniera do snu. Niedługo potem burza przestała szaleć, błyskawice nie rozświetlały już ciemności pomieszczenia. Delikatne bębnienie deszczu o podłoże pomogło Judymowi usnąć, tutaj, z powodem jego rozterek w ramionach.  
***  
Rano Judyma powitał najbardziej promienny uśmiech jaki widział w życiu. Korzecki uśmiechał się do niego, chociaż ból ciągle czaił się w tych czarnych oczach. Mimo wszystko uśmiech ten wywołał ukłucie w piersi Tomasza. To, co wczoraj się wydarzyło miało charakter intymniejszy nawet od fizycznego zbliżenia, w tę jedną noc ich relacja przybrała wymiar duchowy. Inżynier podarował mu kawałek swojej duszy, a on przyjął go, choć teraz nie wiedział co z nim zrobić. W świetle dnia to wszystko wydało się bardzo niewłaściwe, żołądek podchodził mu do gardła, lecz Judym w końcu tego chciał. A teraz pragnął więcej. Radość Korzeckiego przygasła, gdy zobaczył wyraz konsternacji na twarzy przyjaciela. Wtedy Judym odruchowo otoczył go ramionami i zrozumiał coś ważnego - ten mężczyzna go potrzebował i odmówienie mu bliskości byłoby aktem egoizmu. 

\- Dziękuję, że ze mną zostałeś… - usłyszał cichy szept przy uchu. Bliskość ust inżyniera sprawiła, że Judym zadrżał, wyobrażając sobie, jak te pieszczą płatek jego ucha. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i pocieszająco pogłaskał Korzeckiego po plecach.

\- To nic takiego… To naprawdę nic takiego… Ty… - Nie do końca wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. – Chyba powinniśmy wstać – wydukał w końcu, rumieniąc się delikatnie i wypuścił mężczyznę z objęć. 

\- Chciałbym, żebyś został już zawsze – mruknął cichutko inżynier, a Tomasza przeszedł dreszcz. Udał jednak, że tego nie usłyszał i poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować dla towarzysza śniadanie. Korzecki jeszcze chwile siedział na łóżku, aby po chwili zejść za doktorem. Już wkrótce do jego nozdrzy dobiegła przyjemna woń smażonych jaj. Na stole zostały postawione dwa talerze tej prostej, lecz niezwykle apetycznej potrawy, wraz z filiżankami ciepłej herbaty. Judym uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, który wzbudzał w nim opiekuńcze instynkty i zabrał za swoją porcję. Zjedli w milczeniu, ale atmosfera tego posiłku była swojska i przyjemna. Tomasz czuł na sobie spojrzenie czarnych oczu, które onieśmielało go i przenikało na wskroś. W tym wzroku czaiła się jakaś tęsknota i… nadzieja. 

\- Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, świat wydaje mi się mniej okrutnym miejscem. To jakbyś był… Jakbyś był plamą koloru na czarnobiałym płótnie mojego jałowego życia – wyrzucił w końcu z siebie inżynier i odstawił na bok pusty talerz. Wychylił się w stronę Judyma, który uświadomił sobie, że ma na sobie jedynie prostą koszule nocną. Zresztą inżynier cały czas tkwił w rozchełstanej piżamie.

\- Korzecki, do diabła, ubierz się i nie patrz tak na mnie! – Policzki Judyma zaróżowiły się…

…Niczym kwiaty dzikiej róży w ogrodzie Korzeckiego, do którego wybrali się na spacer, już po przebraniu w odpowiedni do dziennej pory ubiór. Tomasz czekał na swojego gospodarza na werandzie, lecz gdy ten w końcu pojawił się, był oszołomiony. Teraz inżynier zdawał się wręcz jaśnieć, odziany w idealnie skrojony kremowy garnitur, zapewne najnowszy krzyk mody gdzieś w odległym Paryżu. Mankiety miał jednak porozpinane, a pudrowo różowy krawat zawiązany był delikatnie, także blada szyja dandysa pozostawała na widoku. Ciemne oczy Korzeckiego błyszczały, kiedy spoglądał na przyjaciela, a włosy powiewały na delikatnym wietrze. Tym razem Judym nie przeszkodził mu, gdy powoli podszedł i objął go, przyciągając do siebie. Z rozkoszą przyjął ciepło jego ust, zbyt oszołomiony uderzającą urodą tego mężczyzny, by w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować. 

\- To nic takiego, że zostałem. Tylko nigdy nie pozwól mi odejść. – Wyrwało się Judymowi, a osoba, która przyprawiała go o palpitacje serca uśmiechnęła się ciepło i znowu musnęła jego wargi swoimi, pozwalając sobie po chwili zamienić niewinną pieszczotę na coś bardziej namiętnego.  
***

\- Nigdy nie pozwolę Ci odejść – wyszeptał mu na ucho zmysłowo, by po chwili przygryźć jego płatek. Ich ubranie leżały porozrzucane po całym pokoju. Pudrowy krawat wisiał niechlujnie powieszony na oparciu krzesła. Ciemnoniebieska koszula Judyma robiła za nowy abażur do wystawnej lampy naftowej. Wprowadzało to do tej przestrzeni przyjemną dysharmonię, podobną do tej, jaka panowała w umyśle doktora. Jednak teraz się tym nie przejmował. Później sobie wszystko uporządkuje. Teraz liczyło się tylko to, że przed oczami widział gwiazdy za każdym razem, gdy inżynier go dotykał. I to, że w końcu znalazł swoje miejsce, nie był już dłużej bezdomny. I że Korzecki nie miał mu za złe zabrudzenia swojej sprowadzanej z zagranicy pościeli.


End file.
